A Very PAW Patrol Christmas
Plot (Scene fades in with Marshall and Zuma trying to hang the star on the tree in the base) Marshall: Wow, this is my favorite part of Christmas. Zuma: Yeah, decorating the tree is fun. Marshall: I got the star on the Christmas tree, now let's get the popcorn and cranberries to wrap around the tree. Zuma: Yeah! (Scene moves to Chase digging under the tree looking for his present from Skye with Rubble and Everest watching him) Rubble: What are you doing? Chase: I'm looking for my present from Skye. Everest: It's a little early to open Christmas presents. Chase: I want to know what Skye gave me for Christmas so I know what to give her. Rubble: Skye's your girlfriend, it won't matter what you give her. Chase: I'm just worried that if I buy her something with a low cost, I'm cheap, or if I buy her something with a high cost, I make her look bad. Everest: She didn't buy you anything. Chase: Okay then, I'm done shopping. Everest: I mean she didn't buy you anything yet, she's doing her Christmas shopping today. Chase: Alright then, let's go to the mall, look in Skye's bag, see what she got me, and then get her something. Rubble: That's impossible, the roads are covered in snow. Chase: That's why I need you two to come with me, I need the roads to the mall cleared. Rubble and Everest: Oh dear. (Rubble and Everest clear the roads for Chase and wait for him at the mall) Chase: Alright, now we need to look for Skye. Rubble: Where should we look? Chase: Rubble, you look for Skye on the top floor, Everest, you look for Skye on the bottom floor, and I'll look for Skye in the parking lot. Rubble and Everest: Okay! (Everest is shown looking for Skye, and sees a cockapoo in front of the hot chocolate place) Everest: There's Skye, I'll peek in her bag and report to Chase. (Everest reaches into the bag and finds a police badge) Everest: Wow, Chase is goanna love this. (But the cockapoo turns around, revealing to be a male with a mustache) Everest: And I'm sure it will look good on you too, sir. (The cockapoo takes his police badge back and Everest runs back) Everest: And I thought my breed looked creepy as a male. (Rubble is shown looking for Skye, and sees her walking out of the Swedish clothing store) Rubble: Chase, I saw Skye going out of the Swedish clothing store. Chase: Well what are you waiting for, look in the bag. Rubble: No way, I heard when Everest looked in Skye's bag, it just turned out to be a male. Chase: We need a disguise, and I know a good one. (Chase is shown dressed as Santa Clause, Rubble dressed as a snowman, and Everest dressed as an elf) Rubble: Chase, this is more embarrassing than the video you and Marshall posted of me farting in my sleep. Everest: Bedtime bulldog goes boom boom. Chase: We can't argue right now, we need to find Skye. Rubble: I'll go look for her. Everest: I'll go with you. (Rubble and Everest run over to Skye, who is getting a present wrapped) Skye: I know he's going to love it. Rubble: I'll bet it's Chase! (Skye notices Rubble and Everest and gets suspicions) Skye: Rubble, Everest? Rubble: Who's Rubble, I'm a snowman. Everest: Yeah, and who is Everest, I'm an elf. (Rubble and Everest quickly flee, not knowing Skye is following them) Rubble: Skye got the present wrapped, but we don't know what it is. Chase: Well we've got to know, the mall closes in half an hour. (Chase looks around and Skye sits next to him) Chase: And what would you like for Christmas? Skye: Well, I want a dolly, a tea set, and I wanna know what you're up to Chase. Chase: How'd you know it was me? Skye: What Santa Clause is a german shepard? Everest: Chase, don't let that dude with the mustache sit on your lap. (Skye notices Everest and Rubble and facepalms) Skye: What are you three doing here? Chase: I wanted to know what you got me for Christmas so I know what to get you. Skye: You didn't have to do that, I would've accepted anything. Rubble: Told you so. Chase: Sorry. Skye: It's okay, let's go back to the base and have some milk and cookies. All (except Skye): Alright! (Scene fades into Christmas morning with Chase opening his present from Marshall) Chase: Wow, a Transformers movie Ironhide action figure. Marshall: I had to sell my ladder to get it. Ryder: Good thing we've got a spare. Skye: How about you open the gift from me. Chase: Okay. (Chase opened the gift from Skye and saw a limited edition police dog plush) Chase: Wow, how'd you get it? Skye: I found it in the antique store, some guy was selling it for 25 dollars. Chase: Now, open the present from me. Skye: You got it. (Skye opened the present from Chase and found a G1 My Little Pony Surprise toy) Skye: How'd you get this? Chase: You'd be surprised what you can order off EBay. (Skye looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the celing) Skye: Look Chase, we're under the mistletoe. Chase: Yes we are. (Skye grabbed Chase and kissed him) Marshall: Wow, this has been a very PAW Patrol Christmas. Ryder: Agreed. (The PAW Patrol then laugh and get ready to go to church) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes Category:Christmas Specials Category:Holiday Specials